Ethan's Mission Gone Wrong (Prologue)
Looking into any mission objectives, one morning, Reia suddenly finds three cities devastated by nuclear bombs in three locations- Rome, Jerusalem and Mecca. Reia's transmitter is going off silently when Kiva and Ratchet showed up. Reia: Come on... Come on... There has to be something.. Kiva: What's going on, Reia? Reia: Something bad just happened. Very bad. Ratchet: What do you mean? Reia: You remember the time we captured Solomon Lane? Ratchet: Yeah, we did. Kiva: Who's Solomon Lane? Reia: He's the leader of the group called The Syndicate. Trust me, he's nothing but bad news. Kiva: Yikes... And the three locations? Reia: A bomb goes off in Rome. Strange thing is, if one blows up, two other bombs, located in Jerusalem and Mecca, goes off too. It must have, some kind of, a sensor that responds to the other two bombs. Kiva: Gosh... That's really bad... Ratchet: How did this happen? Reia: I'm handling this alone. - Suddenly, Presea and Tapion showed up. Tapion: That is not possible, Reia. Reia: Are you saying that you should come along? My mission is impossible for you to take part this time. Ratchet: Well, unlike Kiva, this isn't the first time we handled an impossible mission. Reia: ...Fair point. Alright. Ethan has a mission to take three sets of plutonium before the enemies get their hands on them. Tapion: He failed the mission. Reia: Because of the Thanos tatic, yes. Our mission, should we choose to accept it, is to help Ethan find the last set of plutonium before the Cabal gets to it first. Kiva: I accept it. Ratchet: Wow, that was fast. Reia: Are you sure you want to do this? There's no telling what will happen.. Kiva: Don't worry. I can handle it. Besides, I need to continue my training with you, it's for my Mark of Mastery exam. Reia: ..That's true. Before we go to an air force base, I can teach you a skill of your choice. Kiva: Really? Reia: It's been a while since that option is open, but I trust you. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Have you got a lock on Ethan's position? Reia: Yes, I told Quorra to follow the coordinates I gave her. In the meantime, I think I should train Kiva before we land. Kiva: Good idea. - Back to the mountains, Reia looked over the horizon when Kiva stand next to her. Reia: What do you wish to know? Kiva: Well, um... Reia: Invisibility is out of the question, because I don't know how to do it. Actually, I have an idea for your next lesson: Quake. Kiva: Quake??? Reia: It's an earth elemental spell that allows you to back your enemies off, when surrounded by them. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Ready to begin? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva then summoned her Keyblade to get her next lesson started. Reia: It's a common thing to feel the ground on your feet. But sometimes, the earth feels through its rough course of action. An earthquake can be devastating, sure, but you can feel the earth around you, like a sonar. Let your heart be your guiding key. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva tried to feel the earth, from her feet, but all she feel is snow. Kiva: All I'm feeling is snow.. Reia: Hold still. - Reia used a fire chi to clear the snow beneath Kiva's feet. Reia: There. Kiva: Thanks. Okay, let's try again.. - That time, Kiva can feel the earth beneath her feet. Reia: Good. Now comes the hard part. The Keyblade's power, as well as your feet, are what makes Quake one of the most destructive spells. The harder you stomp, the more destructive the spell has become. For this test, try to clear the snow around you. Kiva: Alright, here goes.. - Kiva used a small stomp for her Quake spell and cleared the snow around her. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Well done. There's a very important rule while using that spell. Kiva: What is it? Reia: It's a dangerous spell for a good reason. Stomp too hard and you'll damaged the area, creating an earthquake in the process. Stomp too little and you won't get any result. Kiva: Oh... So, I have to get the stomp just right for the effect I need. Reia: Correct. I hope it'll prove useful. Kiva: I know it well. Thanks, master. - Reia continued to look at the horizon, when Kiva asks about the impossible mission. Kiva: Hey, Reia? Reia: Yeah? Kiva: The impossible mission... Reia: It's okay to stay in the starship, Kiva. I know it'll be too tough for you, but I don't want you to get hurt because of my past experience with the Impossible Mission Force. Kiva: I was just asking about it. Reia: I see. Kiva: The point is, I'm still coming along. Reia: Alright then. Just stay sharp and never let go of your instincts. Understand? Kiva: I understand. Reia: Good. - Kiva feels more confident as she returned to the starship and finds Terra and Presea talking to each other. Presea: Terra, can you give me a hand? Terra: Sure, with what? Presea: Give me a boost, so I can get the monitor working again. Terra: Alright. Kiva: Hi, Presea. Hi, Terra. Terra: Hey. Stay back for a minute. - Kiva took a few steps back as Terra summoned his Keyblade and is about to use a spell. Terra: Drift! - Terra casted a zero gravity spell to lift Presea up and fixing the monitor. Kiva: Wow! Terra: Surprised, huh? Kiva: You bet. Say, what's wrong with the monitor? Presea: One of the wires is fried. We need to replace it. Terra: Here. - Terra handed over a replacement wire to Presea when Kiva spoke. Kiva: Um, Terra? Terra: What's up? Kiva: Why can't you take part of the next mission? Terra: Because some of the parts of the starship are covered in ice from the Gotham affair. Someone has to repair them. Kiva: Makes sense. - Terra kissed Kiva in the cheek. Terra: Good luck out there. Kiva: Thanks. - Kiva walked out of the bridge to begin her next mission as the intro starts. Category:Scenes